degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boycott the Caf/— Ultimate Degrassi Episode Survivor: Season 3 —
http://i1228.photobucket.com/albums/ee441/46raspberry7/degrassiseason3.jpg Welcome to the Season 3 Episode Survivor! Our ultimate goal is to compile the winners of all past seasons for an ultimate round of survivor. We've completed two Survivor so far (thanks to everyone for all your participation!) <3 ---- Rules : The first round will last 3 days ending at 12 AM EST on 11/6. From that point on the rounds will last roughly 24 hours. You have only one vote to cast, with the exception of a tie breaker round (If it does come down to a tie for any of the episodes, I'll add another 24 hours on to the round). Vote for your least favorite episode and the one with the highest tally is out of survivor. The last remaining episode wins! :) If you need help understanding this game, check out this blog post :http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Haley%E2%99%AA/Degrassi_Wiki_Survivor!:%29 "This season saw the introduction of a pair of rough edged characters who would quickly become fan favorites, an abusive relationship, a character declaring his sexuality to his friends, a character dealing with a devastating disease, the romantic triangle that still stirs emotions years later, and the reunion of the most famous couple in Degrassi history. Oh and it also had an episode so controversial it didn't even air on one of the show's two main broadcast networks until over two years later. Please consider the 2 part episodes as a whole and vote on it as one as opposed to preferring part 1 over 2. Also take in consideration the b and c plots. For your convenience we’ve listed a brief summary of the episode." 301/302- Father Figure The pending birth of a new baby for Spike and Snake inspires Emma to search for her birth father. With Craig's help, Emma is able to find him. However, he turns out to not be who she expected. Spinner and Paige are now a couple. With their anniversary approaching, Spinner scrambles to find her the perfect gift. 303- U Got the Look Sick of being perceived as "cute", Manny resolves to change her image to "hot", which catches all the boys' attention, including JT, who starts to develop feelings towards Manny. However, her change in appearance also changes her attitude, which leads to problems between her and Emma. Meanwhile, Joey becomes too involved with Craig's new band, which does not sit well with the rest of the guys. 304/305- Pride Ellie wants Marco to admit he's gay to their friends, but he can't do it. Things gets more complicated when Marco has his eye on Paige's older brother Dylan, while Spinner is determined to hook Marco up with Hazel. Later, after finding out that Marco is gay, Spinner decides to cut Marco out of his life. Meanwhile, Snake's illness turns out to be more than just a cold. 306- Gangsta Gangsta The relationship between Emma and Sean hits a series of sour notes when Emma's troubles at home divert her from her boyfriend, leading Sean to become friends with Jay Hogart, one of Degrassi's leading thugs. Meanwhile, J.T. begins to distance himself from Toby and associate more with the "in crowd", much to Toby's disappointment. 307- Should I Stay or Should I Go? Craig has a hard time telling Ashley how he feels, so he writes her a song instead. Grateful, Ashley decides to finally have sex with him following Paige's birthday party, but overzealous Craig brags to Spinner, which leads Ashley to call the encounter off. Manny sees it as an opportunity to move in on Craig. Meanwhile, as Snake undergoes chemotherapy, he becomes sullen and depressed, and in an attempt to cheer him up, Joey takes him to a bowling alley with their old friend Wheels. 308- Whisper to a Scream With her dad away from home working with the Army, Ellie's mother turns to drinking. The stress causes Ellie to start cutting herself, but when she gets caught, she finds help from an unlikely source. Meanwhile, Terri has been receiving roses from a secret admirer. She suspects it's Toby, but really is hoping it's shy Rick. 309- Against All Odds With Sean and Emma officially broken up, Emma sets her sights on the new kid in school, Chris Sharpe, and goes to a rave with Manny where he's DJing. After Emma finds out he has a girlfriend, knowing she isn't that type of girl, she stops chasing after him. Manny meets up with Craig at the rave and continues to make advances on Ashley's boyfriend. Meanwhile, Spinner is still a bit uneasy to be around Marco, especially at Jimmy's house where the three of them are spending the night. 310- Never Gonna Give You Up Terri is at the top of her game when she lands the lead in the school play and has a wonderful boyfriend in Rick. However, Hazel is concerned when she notices Rick's overly controlling behavior, and soon notices when Terri comes to school with cuts and bruises. A prank war develops between Spinner and J.T. after Spinner gets jealous at the amount of time J.T. spends with Paige. 311/312- Holiday The holiday season leaves Caitlin feeling lonely, and after sharing a kiss with Joey she realizes she still has feelings for him. Joey is left confused by his kiss and finds himself torn between Caitlin and his current girlfriend, Sydney. Meanwhile, Craig is still seeing Manny behind Ashley's back, but Manny threatens to tell everyone about their relationship if he doesn't break it off with Ashley. Craig tells Manny he'll break up with Ashley, but finds himself unable to do it. Ashley sneaks a peek at the gifts Craig's bought for her, but the next day at school she sees Manny wearing them. When she confronts Manny, they both find out they've been lied to. 313- This Charming Man Emma puts her new relationship with Chris in jeopardy when she becomes obsessed with getting Sean busted when she suspects he and his gang are stealing things from Degrassi. Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy enroll in a driver's education class and Spinner gets jealous when Paige develops a crush on their instructor. 314/315- Accidents Will Happen Manny's nausea causes her to fall flat at the school's big gymnastics meet, and when it doesn't go away, her worst fears are confirmed. She's pregnant with Craig's child. Ashley, still bitter over Craig cheating on her with Manny, tells the whole school about her pregnancy. When Manny and Craig fail miserably at taking care of Spike and Snake's baby, Jack, Manny realizes she's not ready to be a mother at her age and considers an abortion, much to the dismay of Craig. Meanwhile, Toby tries to join J.T. in the "in crowd" by promising Jimmy that he can hack into the school's database and change his low math grade. Later, Sean tells Liberty to get over J.T.. She takes his advice and sets her eyes on someone else- Sean. However, it turns out a friend of Sean, Towerz, has his eye on Liberty. 316- Take on Me Jimmy, Sean, Ellie, Toby, and Hazel land in Mr. Raditch's Saturday detention. Despite their different cliques and different styles, they come to realize the similarities between them and decide to work together to get through their detention. In the process, new romantic relationships develop between Jimmy and Hazel and Sean and Ellie. 317- Don't Dream It's Over After he apologies to her, Terri decides to give Rick a second chance, despite the misgivings from her friends. On an outing at the park, Paige gets into an argument with Rick and he storms off. Terri goes after him, but after briefly getting him to calm down, he gets angry again and pushes her and she falls down, bumping her head on a rock. Spinner and Paige feel guilt and remorse after Terri's father gets mad at them for not telling him about her abusive relationship. Meanwhile, Sean is tired of Marco always being around Ellie. 318- Rock & Roll High School Craig's band Downtown Sasquatch go up against Ashley's Hell Hath No Fury for a chance to win a recording session. When Ashley makes it personal by singing a song about what Craig put her through, Craig attempts to counter by making his song an apology. Meanwhile, Caitlin gets a crash course in parenting when she must care for Joey and Angie after the patriarch of the Jeremiah clan injures his back. 319- It's Raining Men Marco has had his eye on Dylan for 6 months. But, things look gloomy as Tom gets closer to Dylan. But, with Spinner's help, Marco asks Dylan out on a date. Funny things happen. Marco throws a scary fit over a bee, gets nervous about holding Dylan's hand at the movie, and having to deal with Marco's homophobic father. But, even after one disaster after another, Dylan asks Marco out on another date, and even gives him a kiss! Meanwhile, JT is in a commercial about fries and everyone teases him about it. Everyone but Manny that is. 320- I Want Candy Paige and Spinner decide to skip school, and they invite Ashley in the hopes of cheering her up. When Emma accidentally finds Snake's will, she freaks out, fearing that his chemo has failed. Later, she joins Snake and Spike at the doctor where they find out that Snake is in remission. 321- Our House Sean's brother gets a job in Alberta, but Sean wants to stay at Degrassi. He finds out student welfare will cover his living expenses if he keeps his grades up, but when Jay and Alex use his apartment as a place to hold parties, he finds it's difficult, especially when his ex-girlfriend Amy gets alcohol poisoning. J.T. wants to ask Manny to the upcoming semi-formal but starts to have second thoughts when he sees her with Craig, thinking there's still something going on between them. 322- The Power of Love The end of the year dance has arrived at last! Jimmy wants everything to be perfect for Hazel but nothing goes as planned. Sean's guilt gets the best of him and he confesses to stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop. Earning Mr. Simpson's forgiveness, however, is going to take much longer than Sean anticipated. After finally getting together again with Joey, Caitlin frets when a career opportunity would mean traveling to Africa for nine months. ---- Note : I should've put this on the other Degrassi Survivor Blog Post but, I didn't for some reason. I'd just like to thank so much, and give credit to to where credit is due, so thanks "Degrassi Fanforum" for this fun game. :) If you wanna check out there site click this, and if you wanna see how their game of this turned out for this Season click this ---- Eliminated : ''' '''Round 1 : This Charming Man Round 2 : The Power of Love Round 3 : Against All Odds Round 4 : Should I Stay or Should I Go? Round 5 : U Got The Look Round 6 : I Want Candy Round 7 : It's Raining Men Round 8 : Holiday Round 9 : Rock & Roll High School Round 10 : Gangsta Gangsta Round 11 : Never Gonna Give You Up Round 12 : Our House Round 13 : Whisper To A Scream Round 14 : Don't Dream It's Over Round 15 : Father Figure Round 16 : Accidents Will Happen Round 17 : Pride Winner : 'Take On Me' ---- 'Hope you guys enjoy, and have fun with this! And, the voting starts now! ' ---- Category:Blog posts